Late Night Chat
by moodygirl6
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a late night chat about feelings and the final battle as it steadily draws nearer.


Late Night Chat

Hermione was now sat in the common room reading her favourite book. When she heard someone coming down the stairs that lead to the boys dormitory. She turned around ti find her best friend Harry Potter. Now lately Hermione had been having less than platonic thoughts towards Harry.

As she watched hiw slowly make his way across the common room towards her, she couldn't help watch how his chest muscles rippled as he moved and thanked god for Quidditch. He was not the same scrawny boy she met on the Hogwarts Express 7 years ago.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Harry talking a seat next to her. "Hey" he said so softly that she almost missed it.

"Hey, couldn't sleep." Hermione greeted as she marked the page in her book and placed it on the table in front of them.

"No"

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked trying to get him to open up to her as he had done in the past. As she turned to look at him, what she was met with shocked her. Harry sat there with silent tears running down his cheeks, getting over her shock she pulled him into a strong hug, where he wept openly onto her shoulder.

Once he calmed down a bit and all she could hear were muffled sobs. Eventually Harry pulled away from her shoulder staying in her embrace but looking her in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Harry everyone has the right to cry. Even you." She told him gently

"The nightmares are becoming worse. Just now I had to watch him kill you and your parents. Then he went to the Burrow and killed everyone there. I could see your shocked face and here you scream as the killing curse hit you. And now I can't get the picture of you dead out of my head."

"I can't imagine the amount of strength you have not to cry after one of those dreams." Hermione answered her voice full of emotion and with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh god I didn't mean to make you cry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Harry. I'm glad you shared this with me. It's just I can't wait until we are finally rid of him. And then no one else will have to suffer. Plus you could probably get at least a good nights sleep without the nightmares. Me and Ron are gonna be there with you whatever the outcome. So don't ever think you have to bottle things up like that again. You can always come and talk to me." She said daring her to contradict her on the matter.

"'Mione I can't let you... I just I can't lose you... not to that monster." Harry said pleadingly looking at her.

"Why not Harry? You wouldn't mind if Ron was saying this to you would you?" Just looking at him gave her an answer

"Is it that i'm not good enough to fight along side you. Is it because i'm a girl, or that all i'm good for is someone for you copy your homework off and i'm just a know-it-all bookworm." Hermione screamed at him causing some of the residents of Gryffindor tower to come and find out what was going on, as they saw Harry and Hermione fighting they decided to go back to bed.

"No it's none of those things but the fact that I..."

"You what Harry?"

"I love you" He blurted out making her whipp around to face him.

"Come again?"

"I love you 'Mione. I have since I saw you on the express when you came looking for Neville's toad. And ever since then I can't get you out of my head. So I love you everything about you. The way you bite your bottom lip whilst concentrating on your homework or when you learn a new spell. The way your eyes light up when you walk into the libary, it's like your truely at home there, or the way you always make me feel so safe when you hug me and I don't think I have ever felt so at home as when your around me." He spoke so gently and trying to get her to see the whole point. Taking her hands Harry continued, " So Voldemort can walk in here right now and I would kill him for you so I know that you will be as safe as I feel in your arms. Not for my parents, not for the wizarding world, not for Sirius. But for you Hermione Jane Granger because I love you nothing more nothing less." As he finished he brought her into a hug.

At which point Hermione broke out into tears but not of horror but of happiness. She brought her eyes to meet his and saw that all he just said was true. Hoping that her eyes showed him that she felt the same.

"I love you too Harry... I think I always have"

Before she had finished he crashed his lips onto hers, showing her just how much he loved her .

He finally understood the power the dark lord know not was his ability to love and all the evidence he needed to support that theory was stood in front of him looking as beautiful as ever.

So Voldemort better watch out because Harry finally had a reason to fight. To fight and win.


End file.
